totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jak się nie popłakać...
Tori: Witam was ponownie w naszych Nowych na Planie! Ale na początek małe przypomnienie. W poprzednim odcinku doszło do dramatycznego zadania. Zawodnicy zostali uwięzieni na wieżowcu do rozbiórki i mieli przejść na drugą stronę. Ale z pokazu kaskaderskiego zrobiło się zadanie kto kogo pierwszego wywali. Szczęśliwa czwórka stanęła do pokazu gdzie mieli wyzwolić z siebie emocje i odegrać scenki pokazując tę niezwykłą sztukę jaką jest aktorstwo. Wygrali Marcus oraz Silvi którzy dobrali sobie członków do swoich drużyn. Nie zabrakło emocji, nawiązywania dramatycznych, podłych , chorych znajomości. Wspaniałych, nieszczęśliwych, bezinteresownych miłostek. Teraz jednak zaczynamy na poważnie! Jak nasi zawodnicy poradzą sobie w pierwszym zadaniu drużynowym? Jak poradzą sobie zawodnicy i kto odpadnie jako pierwszy? To już w tym odcinku Nowych na Planie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przyczepa Stażystów 130px ''Nastał kolejny piękny poranek który okazał się już nie taki piękny. '''Marcus: Pierwszy raz jestem w takim szoku. Spoglądał na Ari która normalnie by teraz objadała się skradzionymi ciastkami ze stołówki. Marcus: Co się jej stało? Rufus: ' To nie wiesz? ''Zeskoczył ze swojego łóżka i stanął obok. '''Rufus: Podobno zerwali ze sobą. Marcus: Weź kitu nie wciskaj i powiedz prawdę dla swojego dobra. Rufus: Ależ mówię, ale jak nie chcesz nie wiesz. Wzruszył i poszedł dalej, ale nagle zatrzymał go Marcus. Marcus: Oddaj.. Rufus: Ale.. Marcus: Oddaj albo sprawię że będziesz cierpiał tutaj przez całą grę. Wolał jednak nie ryzykować i oddał mu zegarek. Chciał mu go zabrać żeby się wzbogacić. Marcus: I wynocha.. Pogonił go, ale ten pachnął nie przejmując się i wyszedł. Pamela: Ale ty jesteś mrocznie zły! Marcus: Pff.. to i tak nic. Pamela: Co? Ja mówiła do plakatu mojego kochanego a nie do podrzędnego .. kogoś? Zamurowało go jej obraza jego osoby. Marcus: Sprawiłaś sobie kolejnego wroga! Pamela: Póki jest ze mną siłą OneD wszystko jest możliwe! Machnęła ręką włączając radyjko. Wszyscy od razu wpadli w szał po tym. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za irytujący babsztyl! Powinienem skupić się na wygrywaniu i zmuszania wrogów do eliminacji a nie odstrzeliwania w swojej drużynie. Ellen: NEI! Wyskoczyła i zabrała jej radio. Ellen: Nein! Das is sehr shlecht music fur uns! Ta się głupio uśmiechnęła. Ellen: Warum du lacht? Pamela: Nie zrozumiałam żadnego słowa z tego. Georgia: Powiedziała jak co że to nie muzyka dla nas i spytała się z czego się śmiejesz. Ellen: Ja! Pamela: No ona wie że chodzi o mnie. Ellen: Nein! Ich speeche für dich, nein für mich! Pamela: Fur.. wiem! Chcesz pomacać futro! Georgia: Cóż za ciekawa rozmowa… Marcus: Nie wiej jak wy ale ja wyłażę! Podszedł do drzwi i chciał otworzyć, ale nie mógł. Marcus: Weźcie mnie wkurzajcie! Szarpnął mocniej, ale wciąż nie było rezultatu. Rouse: Ja spróbuję! Radosna i chętna do pomocy szarpała za klamkę aż się wkurzyła i otarła się o ściany i zaczęła gdyż klamkę. Georgia: A nie szkoda ci zębów? Rouse: Odrosną! Zaczęła gryźć klamkę dalej. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Co za marny widok.. powinna chyba im pomóc. Powinnam ale była wkurzająca w poprzednim sezonie.. chyba się rozmyślę. ''Dziewczyna zeszła i odciągnęła Rouse. '''Georgia: Starałaś się a teraz pozwól mi. Rouse: Dobrze! Wsadziła palec do ust ,żeby sprawdzić czy sobie zębów nie połamała. Davis: Pojebane dziecko jakieś.. Rouse: Cicho! Nagle z kieszeni wyciągnęła miękką kulę z nabitymi szpilkami i rzuciła mu prosto w twarz. Wyskoczył i zaczął biegać po całym pokoju bez opamiętania. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja pierdolę kurwa! Wsadzę jej kurwa tą igłę w oko!!!! Davis: Powaliło cię na mózg do reszty! Wyciągnął z policzka jedna z szpilek. Rouse: Wiem że mogę cię wykreślić z listy podejrzanych o bycie glutowatym kosmitą zmieniającym kształty. Davis: '''Moje popierdolone szczęście że jestem pierwszy. '''Pamela: Wyrażałbyś się! Szczególnie kiedy całuję plakat Justinka. Richard: 'Nah.. to jakaś paranoja co tu się dzieje… ''Spojrzał kątem na Ari która wciąż nie drgnęła. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli przekręcenie klamki i otwarcie drzwi. 'Georgia ' No można iść! Wybiegła pierwsza, ale nie trzeba było długo czekać. '''Rouse: Łowczyni idzie na polowanie smacznego jedzenia! Davis: Ja idę szpitala poszukać.. chyba krwawię.. Rufus: On krwawi.. Nagle ten zemdlał na ten widok. Ellen: Ich hilfe! Wzięła go i wyciągnęła na zewnątrz. Derek:'''Też idę coś przekąsić. '''Pamela: Mam nadzieje na kanapeczki z oliwkami i do tego herbatkę! Derek: 'Na takie wyszukane rzeczy bym nie liczył. ''Jak dżentelmen otworzył jej drzwi i wyszli. Richard też się zbierał ,ale nie mógł zostawić Ari samej i podszedł do niej. '''Richard: Ari powinnaś iść z nami. Nic nie drgnęła. Postanowił się do niej przytulić. Richard: Gniewasz się za wczoraj? Ta się zasłoniła kołdrą nie chcąc z nim rozmawiać. Ari: Proszę wyjdź Richard.. Zszokował się, że nie zdrobniła jego imienia ani słodko powiedziała Richuś. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Skrzywdziłem ją..Ale musi się trochę otrząsnąć. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń):'On mnie skrzywwwdził.. Smutny płacz Przyczepa Aktorów 130px ''W tej przyczepie było spokojniej. Joqline właśnie starała się dogadać z Cassie. '''Joqline: '''A właśnie, dlaczego skróciłaś swoje włosy? W dłuższych ci było lepiej i to znacznie. '''Cassie: Stwierdziłam że końcówki były kiepskie no i bardziej pasuje mi do stroju. Joqline: Pewna nie jestem.. masz strasznie ponury styl. Cassie: 'Wiem, ale taki był zamiar. Czuję się niezmotywowana do gry. ''Poszła do niej i przytuliła. '''Joqline: Mamy ponownie szansę i wykorzystajmy tą szansę. Cassie: Masz rację, ale nie przeszłaś tego koszmaru. Joqline: Oglądałam i wiem przez co przeszłaś ale dzięki temu powinnaś mieć właśnie siłę. Cassie: Wypaliłam się.. Joqline: Nawet tak nie mów! Dawna Cassie była żywiołowa i starała się przełamywać i wygrać! Tym razem też będzie dobrze. Musisz się wziąć porządnie w garść. Cassie: We wszystkich masz rację, ale.. Odsunęła ją od siebie. Cassie: Wciąż myślę o nim. Wyciągnęła zdjęcie Marcusa z narysowanym przez siebie sercem. Cassie: Nie pytaj dlaczego, ale ja czuję że go pokochałam po tamtym pocałunku. Przyłożyła jego zdjęcie do policzka. Cassie: Ja czuję że go naprawdę mogłabym pokochać i poznać gdybyśmy mogli się zbliżyć. Ale żyć nie potrafimy jak widać bez wzajemnego docinania mnie i to mnie frustruje. Joqline tylko opuściła głowę i poszła na swoje łóżko. Joqline: A sądziłam że będziesz inna.. widać pomyliłam się. Rzuciła grzebieniem, Cassie natomiast podniosła i dalej zaczęła czesać. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nah.. po co jej to mówiłam!Zachciało mi się zwierzać… Może akurat jej nie powinnam tego była mówić. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pierwsza zasada.. jeśli chcesz się zaprzyjaźnić bądź szczera! Oburzona zachowaniem Cassie Joqline wyszła z przyczepy. Nikita: 'Dziewczyny... Pff... ''Wzięła lustro i poprawiła sobie założony kolczyk. '''Nikita: Dlaczego one muszą być dramatyczne i puste. John: Wiesz.. nie żeby coś ale właśnie też to robisz. Nikita: A czy dramatyzuję przy tym? Lekko osunęła włosy żeby spiąć ale nagle krzyknęła. Wystraszony John spadł z łóżka. Nikita: Włosy mi się zaczepiły… John: Cudownie.. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Pedro: Wciąż się boisz panicznych krzyków? John: Tak... wciąż się boję. Pedro: Myślałem że jesteś gotowy, ale chyba powie... Nagle się otrząsnął i zaczął chodzić jak uliczna katarynka. John: Nie! Absolutnie nie! Jest świetnie. Zaczął się wymuszenie uśmiechać. Pedro machnął ramionami i wyszedł z przyczepy. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Uf… Dał mi co prawda wolność no ale jeśli podpadnę to on znowu będzie chciał mnie „niańczy”. A już wystarczająco długo się mną zajmował. '''Vince: '''Ah ten poranek! ''Wyskoczył z łóżka i pomógł wstać chłopakowi. '''Vince: Cóż za piękne przedstawienie! Walcz o swą wolność, unieś się niczym majestatyczny ptak lecący w swojej podróży. John: Yyy.. Dzięki? Lorenzo: No ej! Nie uciekaj! Chciałem ci pokazać jeszcze moją kolekcję apaszek! Wyskoczył i dwoma w ręku. Lorenzo: I którą mam ubrać na wyzwanie? Vince: Cóż niezmiernie bym ci pomógł lecz czuję niedosyt ,więc pójdę na nasze bogate śniadanko. Wymknął się a piękniś zaczepił Johna. Lorenzo: No więc która? John: Ale dlaczego mnie się pytasz? Lorenzo: Potrzebuję męskiej opinii! John: A czy tam nie siedzi ekspert mody.. Cassie: Siedzi ale idzie na śniadanie. Nagle wybiegła z pokoju. Silvi: Ja też idę. Osoba taka jak ja nie będzie raczyła się resztkami. John: Na serio.. Lorenzo: To która? Pokazał mu dwie prawie podobne do siebie kolorystycznie apaszki. John: Może tą ciemną w lewej ręce? Lorenzo: Oh! To nie jest ciemna! To odcień ochra! John: To zmień na… cytrynowy? Lorenzo: No o my gosh! To jest przecież piwny! Cytrynowy jest dużo jaśniejszy od piwnego! Jak można nie odróżniać kolorów! Nim się zorientował chłopak zdołał zbiec z miejsca. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Brakuje tutaj porządnego projektanta. No przecież ohrowe apaszki to najnowszy krzyk mody! Stołówka 130px 130px Zawodnicy powoli zaczynali się zbierać na stołówce. Wyjątkowo byli w głodnych nastrojach. Hernando: Siemanko ludzie! Zadowolony stał za ladą i mieszał coś garnku. '' '''Silvi:' Ugh... naprawdę nikogo lepszego nie było? Noel: Zapowiada się niemiłe śniadanko. Nikita: Już nie rób z siebie ofiary. Popchnęła go żeby przejść. Noel: '''Ostrożniej trochę… '''Nikita: O to nie jesteś nie widokiem? Noel: Zmieniłem siei będę dzielnie wałczył dla swojej drużyny. Nikita: Pewnie. Francuzka podszedła i powąchała z bliska. Joqline To mi pachnie śmieciami... skórka bananów, zgniłe pomidory i zamiast przypraw starłeś panierkę mięsa? Hernando: Ziomalko! Zgadłaś! To moja pyszna zupka. Nalał na jeden talerz ale nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Silvi: Chyba was coś boli że to zjem… Joqline: Pachnie też nie zbyt ciekawie. Silvi: A co przed chwilą powiedziałam!? Cassie: 'Już nie księżniczkuj tylko rusz się. '''Silvi: '''A wypraszam sobie! Z plebsem nie będę jadła. ''Przekręciła nosem i siadła przy jednym ze stolików. '''Derek: Przynajmniej miejsce zrobiła. Wziął tackę i podszedł żeby nalał. Derek: A taj dla upewnienia. Czemu ciebie wybrali? Hernando: To smutna historyjka… Westchnął i nałożył mu zupy. Derek: Opowiesz? Nikita: No świetnie... każ nam głodować! Nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się Ari w dobrym humorze. Ari: Spokojnie, tak to jest z młodym i niecierpliwym małżeństwem. John: A chciałem spokojnie zjeść.. Rouse: Ariś! Ari: Rousia! Obie się rzuciły na siebie i tuliły. Derek: '''Wracając... opowiesz jak to się stało? '''Hernando: Z przyjemnością! Więc… Zaczęła się retrospekcja opowieści która miała miejsce na statku którym starzy zawodnicy uciekli na statku wyspy. '' '''Tori:' Ale przed losowaniem zawodników mam przykrą wiadomość… Niestety brakuje nam kucharza więc jedno z was będzie miało zaszczyt. Nagle rzuciła białym fartuchem i czapką. Tori: Będzie moim pomy.. kucharzem! Marcus: Który idiota się na to zgodzi.. Spojrzał na Noela z nadzieją ,że na niego padnie. Noel: 'Przestań... to boli bardziej jak tak dziwnie patrzysz. '''Cassie ' Właśnie! Może ktoś inny mógłby przykuć twoją uwagę... 'Tori:'Szczerze nienawidzę takich jak wy! Wy mi przerywacie ogłaszanie ważnych spraw! '''Georgia: '''Takim niedojrzałym osobom się dziwisz. ''Poprawiła sobie okulary przykuwając wrogi wzrok innych. '' '''Tori: Dobrze.. więc zakręcimy kołem fortuny! Komu przypadnie ten przywilej! Bucky podszedł do koła fortuny i zakręcił. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w przekonaniu że nie może ich do tego zmusić. '' '''Tori:' Ale emocje! Nagle koło się zatrzymało przy twarzy Hernanda. Hernando: Że co! Ja taki super mega ekstra odlotowy raper ma być nędznym kucharzem!? Richard: '''Wiesz.. trochę miałeś pecha więc się z nim zgodzę. Będzie w końcu pobliżu noży. '''Ari: '''Oh Richuś! Ty już dawno przebiłeś me serce dziką namiętną strzałą miłości. '''Richard: Wiesz.. nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził. Ari: '''Co za barbarzyński obrońca! ''Rzuciła się na niego i znowu się przewrócili na podłogę. '' '''Poul: Hah.. Co to za facet co nie potrafi ustawić baby. Nikita: Przymknij się kowbojski seksisto… Hernando: Jak powiedziałem ktoś tak odlotowy w podrywie jak ja nie będzie gotował. Nikita: Podryw? Ember: A on kiedykolwiek próbował? Hernando: Drogie panie jeszcze podbiję wasze serduszka. Mrugnął a te się zraziły że to zrobił i lekko się wycofały. Hernando: Lubię jak są niedostępne. Tori: Więc panie raperku. Rzuciła mu w twarz jedną kopii umowy. Okazało się załamał sobie nos i padł zamroczony na deski. Całej sytuacji przyglądała się z góry Cilia. '' '''Cilia:' On krwawi! Zakręciło się jej w głowie i też padła. '' '''Tori:' Masz tam napisane że ja decyduje o wszystkim dopóki nie znudzicie mi się i nie będę was chciała w sezonie. Nagle skończyło się opowiadanko i skończyła się retrospekcja. Hernando: Tak.. odwiedziłem szpital i poznałem tam zarąbistą dziewczynę. Więc nie do końca smutna i tragiczna. Derek:'Naprawdę interesująca. ''Odwrócił się i poszedł sobie dalej. 'Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''W szpitalu? W którym momencie mu się coś stało? Od dawna nei spotkałem tak zwodzącego człowieka. '''Cassie: '''No w końcu.. '''Rufus: 'Świetnie.. nie blokuj kolejki! Mimo wszystko jestem głodny i zjem to coś… ''Wziął tackę i kolejka ruszyła. Zawodnicy się porozsiadali po sali. '' '''Silvi: '''Jak możecie to jeść… '''Pedro: '''Dokładnie.. toż to paskudne.. '''John: Na obozie było gorzej… Nikita: Szczególnie jak zamiast paluszków usmażył nam karaluchy w cieście.. ugh... wciąż mam nóżkę jednego w zębie. Pamela: Weż bo zaraz zwymiotuję.. a mam ograniczony zapas szminki. Wyciągnęła z piersi plakat. Pamela: Szczególnie że walczę dla mojego kochanka. Lorenzo: Sądzisz,że ta zupa jest niskokaloryczna? I nie chcę sobie pobrudzić mojej apaszki. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''O kolorze ochrowym! Mówię to dla widzów którzy nie są świadomi mojej mojej oraz światowej mody. '''Pamela: Kalorie? Kalorie.. aaa chodzi ci o kaloryfer! Lorenzo: Naprawdę? Pamela: No tak, tak się mówi. Lorenzo: Oh więc tak długo mówiłem źle. Georgia: Niedobrze mi się robi na wasz widok ... Lorenzo: Sprawiam... Nagle tupnął nogą na stole i puścił oczko. Lorenzo: Że błyszczę, błyszczę! Olśniewam to pomieszczenie jak słoneczny blask! Vince: Wybornie! Zaczął mu klaskać z podziwu. Georgia załamała głowę i próbowała jakoś krzywo jeść to przepyszne danie. Ari:'Pewnie nie wie że istniejesz. Nie to co Richuś! ''Ten nagle przechodził. Ari go chwyciła za nogawkę. '''Ari: Zjemy razem? Ja chcę się.. pocieszyć i przeprosić… Richard: '''Naprawdę? '''Ari: Oczywiście.. będę się słuchała bardziej. Zadowolony siadł obok niej. Richard: Cieszę się. Ari: Ale jedno też chcę od ciebie! Richard: Słucham? Ari: Richuś też nie chce poznać Ari bliżej bo sądzi, że Ari jest natarczywa. Richard: To... Z zaniepokojeniem czekała na reakcję. Richard: Ari.. Przytulił się do niej. Richard: To pierwsza twoja szczera wypowiedź. Ari: Jak się cieszę. Przytuliła się mocniej. Ari: Pobiegamy po lesie jak nas natura stworzyła? Richard: A możemy iść z opcją z spódniczkami z paproci. Ari: Wszystko dla ciebie. Odsunęła się i spojrzała mu w oczy. Ari: I obiecuję że W międzyczasie jednak głodna Silvi i Pedro podwędzili sobie ukradkiem ich porcje. Dodatkowo dziewczynę wkurzył widok ich pojednania. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Byli zajęci sobą i tak, wiec co szkodziło. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wkurza mnie to! Ta okropna miłość.. błe! Ja nawet matki nie kochałam a ona mnie niby urodziła. Wkurzają mnie tacy... '''Rufus: Nieładnie jest podkradać. Ellen: Du wisst was du macht. Rufus: Bla.. bla.. mówiłabyś po normalnemu. Ellen: Potrafię, ale wolę po ojczystym mówić. Silvi: Ta… nie twój interes. Ellen: Das ist nich was ich sagt… Rufus: Powariować można… Derek: Najbardziej mnie cieszy że jest zabawnie. Zupełnie jak na uczcie wszyscy siedzimy przy jednym stole. Tak w stołówce jakoś doszło do zmiany i był tylko jeden wielki stół pośrodku gdzie z dwóch stron siedzieli ludzie. Miejsc było akurat na styk. Nagle jednak jedzenie zostało przerwane. Do namiotu stołówkowego wpadł Bucky. Bucky: Kiedy skończycie macie zebrać się na placu. Czeka na was zadanie. Marcus: Niezmiernie się cieszę. Wyszedł i zawodnicy zaczęli kończyć powoli. Jakoś udało im się to zjeść. O dziwo było zjadliwe. Plac 130px 130px Zawodnicy skończyli i zebrali się od razu na placu. Wystarczyło wyjść z namiotu stołówkowego. Tori: Witajcie wszyscy! Gotowi na nasze pierwsze wspaniałe drużynowe zadanie! Nie było słychać nić prócz świerszcza. Tori: To wspaniale! Więc czas na pierwsze zadanie którym będzie się tyczyło... ckliwych przepełnionym uczuciem bólu i płaczu romansem! Pamela: Huuura! Poznamy romantyczne gwiazdy! Tori: Jakby co jedna jest chętna do dania autografu. Pewna siebie machnęła włosami trzymając w ręku długopis. Pamela: Pojawi się tutaj Justin Russo! Oh my gosh! Marcus: Zaraz jej przywalę z czegoś.. Silvi: Aż mnie cieszy że ona jest w twojej drużynie. Cassie: Mam podobnie. Tori: Witajcie wszyscy! Gotowi na nasze pierwsze wspaniałe drużynowe zadanie! Nie było słychać nić prócz świerszcza. Tori: To wspaniale! Więc czas na pierwsze zadanie którym będzie się tyczyło dramatycznego życia gwiazd. Pamela: Huuura! Poznamy gwiazdy! Tori: Jakby co jedna jest chętna do dania autografu. Pewna siebie machnęła włosami trzymając w ręku długopis. Pamela: Pojawi się tutaj Justin Russo! Oh my gosh! Marcus: Zaraz jej przywalę z czegoś.. Silvi: Aż mnie cieszy że ona jest w twojej drużynie. Marcus: To zaleta. Silvi: Proszę cię! Wziąłeś sobie samych słabeuszy do drużyny. Tori: No dobrze.. czas więc ogłosić zadanie. Podzielicie się na dwa zespoły. Jeden ośmioosobowy i jeden dwuosobowy. Ari: My już wiemy jak to się podzieli. Z radością przyciągnęła do siebie Richarda. Nikita: Ah tak! Mam okazję się zemścić za tamtą hańbę. Przyciągnęła do siebie John’a. John: Dobrze.. mogę iść.. Richard: Też się zgodzę.. Dziewczyny zaczęły pożerać siebie nawzajem wzrokiem. Silvi: Przynajmniej będą gotowi do walki. Tori: No więc ta czwórka poczeka sobie na placu. Ari: Świetnie! Nikita: Cudownie! John: Nie… Pedro: Pamiętaj zawsze możesz wrócić. Zaczął iść za prowadzącą jak reszta drużyny. Ta czwórka została sama na placu jak było mówione. Nikita: '''Już czujesz ten smak porażki! '''Ari: Czuję tylko zapach spod twoich pach. Lubię naturę ale przesadzasz z takim zapaszkiem. Nikita: Spadaj na drzewo gdzie twoje miejsce małpo! Ari: 'Zrobiłabyś użytek z foli i zasłoniłabyś sobie twarz! '''Nikita: '''Dość! ''Puściła chłopaka i rzuciła się. Ari co dziwne również puściła chłopaka i pobiegła i obie zaczęły się szarpać. '''Ari: Nie znoszę ciebie i twojego nieprawdziwego małżeństwa! Nikita: Ode mnie nawet nie usłyszysz tego! John: Dziewczyny... Richard: ARI! Oboje nagle oberwali z butów i padli oboje na ziemię. Richard: Heh... widzę gwiazdy.. John: 'Mają mocny rzut nie ma co.. Zadanie pierwszego zespołu 130px 130px ''Zawodnicy daleko nie zaszli. Stanęli prosto przed wejściem na czerwony dywan. Innymi słowy znaleźli się na podjeździe gdzie przyjechali na plan. '''Tori: I jesteśmy w miejscu gdzie każda gwiazda powinna się znajdować! Silvi: Masz na myśli miejsce dla żałosnych gwiazdek z niszowej produkcji? Prowadząca starała się wyglądać na nieprzejętą. Silvi: A no fakt! Ty jesteś taką gwiazdą. Klasnęła i poszła do niej. Zawodnicy nie chcieli jej jakoś powstrzymać. Cassie: Skończy się katastrofą.. Yukiyo: Dramatycznie… Pasuje mi to. Nagle wszyscy się wystraszyli z jej drużyny o poodskakiwali od niej. Pedro: Gdzieś ty w ogóle była!? Złapał się za klatkę piersiową i ciężko oddychał. Yukiyo: Byłam w miejscu ogarniętym mrokiem i ciszą.. błogą ciszą. Zamknęła oczy i się rozmarzyła. Vince: Cóż za przerażająca wizja własnego raju. Yukiyo: I dla mnie jest przerażająca… Lekko się uśmiechnęła i przetarła policzek. Vince: '''Rajem nie powinny być jasne blaski księżyca dające światło nocą, lecz migotliwa gwiazda błyszcząca ciepłem jakie daje najbardziej szczera i bezinteresowna miłość. '''Yukiyo: Miłość jest tym co zabija nawet najśmielszych! Vince ''' Ale to piękne gdy ktoś się w niej zatraca. '''Yukiyo: Piękna to jest rzeka krwi spływająca przy burzowej pogodzie. Vince: Cierpka jesteś niczym łuski smoka rozgrzane jego płomieniami. Yukiyo: A ty bardziej prowokujący niż dźwięki czystej harfy grającej anielską pieśń! Drużyna jakoś dziwnie nie miała słów na to ich zachowanie. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''No co za banda popapranych ludzi… Przynajmniej nie ma ich w naszej drużynie. Serio… wolę już tą chorą Niemkę , łowczynie kosmitów i naturalną miłosną maniaczkę. '''Noel: Cóż za ciekawa drużyna i fajna. Joqline: Nie ma co, powiedział to po tak słodkiemu. Noel: Trochę za bardzo.. A właściwie to my sienie znamy chyba. Joqline: I nie chcę się zapoznawać.. Cassie: Noel! Dobrze.. jesteś mi potrzebny. Noel: Potrzebny? Nagle poczuł w brzuchu motyle. Ktoś do niego zagadał z własnej woli. Noel: Z przyjemnością! Cassie: A właśnie.. Joqline przepraszam też za to rano, wiem że nie powinna była tak robić. Joqline: Hmmm? Cassie: Wiesz w sumie jesteś pierwszą osobą co do mnie zagadała no i wiesz w poprzednim sezonie bywałam trochę niemiła dla dobrych mi ludzi i chcę to też naprawić. Poszła do niej i złapała ją za ręce. Cassie: Obiecuję, będę od teraz szczera. Joqline: No wiesz.. zgoda! Przytuliła się do niej. Cassie: I ta sprawa to wiesz, Noel jest jaki jest ale sam jest nawet miły i pomocny i co wy na to żeby założyć sojusz, szczególnie że mamy wielu groźnych rywali. Noel: Zgadzam się! Joqline ''' Ja też. '''Ellen: Przestać! Strzeliła batem i ogarnęła jakoś wszystkich. Tori: Kurde… dlaczego na ciebie nie padło. Ellen: Dyscyplina przede wszystkim. Yukiyo: Jej sposób… zadawania bólu.. Nagle się rozpromieniła. Yukiyo: Sprawia, że czuję się sponiewierana. Przytuliła samą siebie. Ellen: Du! Nie gadać! Strzeliła dziewczynie prosto w twarz z bata. Ta się ucieszyła. Yukiyo: Ohhh! Tori: Hmm.. czasem się zastanawiam jakie ja mam wam tortury wymyślać. Marcus: Przejdziemy do sedna sprawy? Tori: '''A tak.. zadanie! Więc jak mówiłam będzie zadanie gwiazdorskie. Wasi kapitanowie będą przez chwilę gwiazdami. '''Silvi: Przez chwilę? Ja cały czas ociekam blaskiem! Marcus: Przy tobie to wszyscy bledną… Cassie: '''Ej! A czemu mnie nie skomentujesz? '''Tori: Dobra idziemy dalej… pozostałe osoby zajmą przypisane przeze mnie miejsca. Będziecie działali na zmianę. Czyli najpierw Gwiazda Aktorów będzie musiała przejść przez tor na którym będą Stażyści. Gwiazda musi jak najszybciej dość na drugi koniec, w tym przypadku do tego kartonowego wejścia przy ulicy gdzie niby się odbywa gala. Rufus:'Taka formalność.. jakie role będziemy mieć? '''Tori:'W końcu życie gwiazdy nie jest lekkie. Często gwiazdy w samotności opłakują swoje błędy. Nieoczekiwane zdjęcie zrobione przez żądnego pieniądza fotografa, pogwałcenie prywatności przez wścibskich dziennikarzy czy szalonych fanów. Wszystko to sprawia ból gwiazdom. I na tym będzie polegała wasza rola. '''Silvi: Że oni będą nas sponiewierać? Pedro: Nie przejmuj się. U nich nie ma kto.. no spójrz! Silvi: Oni powinni mi oddawać pokłon a nie i nie rozkazuj mi! Kopnęła go wkurzona w krocze swoimi szpilkami. Ten padł na ziemię. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bolało.. Ahh.. Marcus: Nokautujesz swoich? Jakie to banalne. Silvi: I tak cię zniszczę Pythonie! Marcus: jak śmiesz tak mówić.. Silvi: Wciąż chowasz urazę? Marcus: ''' Przestań głupia! '''Cassie: Hmmm.. Tori: 'Dobrze może zaczniemy skoro palicie się do gry. Tor zacznie pokonywać Silvi. ''Patrzyli się złowrogo i pachnęli odwracając głowy. '''Tori: Więc zaczynamy! Czerwone przejście 130px 130px Tori wraz z Marcusem oraz szóstką osób z drużyny aktorów usiadła na swoich krzesłach podstawionych obok. Silvi siedziała w limuzynie a pozostali czekali aż Tori ich rozstawi. Tori: '''No więc jak mówiłam przydzielę wam rolę. Davis będzie wkurzającym ochroniarzem. '''Davis: I zajebiście. Nie będę musiał się pierdolić bo. Wkurzać umiem i to bardzo. Cassie: Weż ogarnij język! Davis: Odezwała się nudziara poprzedniego sezonu. Yukiyo: Uwielbiam to! Cassie: 'Wariaci.. wszędzie wariaci… '''Tori: '''A wracając, fotografami którzy dostaną te specjalne aparaciki będą Derek i Georgia. ''Rzuciła obojgu zawodnikom dwa aparaty. '''Georgia: Hmm nawet dobry aparacik. Można podłączyć mikron stereofoniczny do złącza mikrofonowego, by uzyskać bogatą i realistyczną ścieżkę dźwiękowa. Bo jak widać model ten wyposażony jest w funkcję nie tylko umożliwiającą robienie zdjęć w HD przy wykorzystaniu 34 klatek na sekundę. Derek: Dodatkowo, stosując tryb monochromatyczny lub inne tryby symulacji filmu światłoczułego możesz wzbogacać swoje środki artystycznej ekspresji w pełni wykorzystując połączenie dużego sensora aparat. Georgia: Hmm jestem pod wrażeniem twoją wieloraką informacją dotyczącą tej kwestii zaawansowanej technologii. Derek: Pomimo mojej opozycji względem nowości technicznych wcześniej byłem wobec niej wysoko stosunkowy. Georgia: Najwidoczniej udało ci się przezwyciężyć, ale także zbagatelizowałeś sprawę rozwoju technologicznego. Derek: Bynajmniej nie. Rufus: Meh.. Wyjął sobie notatnik. Rufus: Widać Ellen spada z listy najbardziej niezrozumiałych. Tori: Rufus i Ellen będziecie super fanami którymi chcą zdobyć autograf gwiazdy. Rzuciła im obojgu po dwóch piórach. Ellen wymachnęła ręką jakby zmuszając żeby pióro przestało lecieć a Rufus oberwał swoim w oko i padł. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dyscyplina mann ist! '''Pamela: No jak to ja na końcu? I dlaczego ja nie jestem gwiazdą!? Tori: Oj cicho… łapcie. Wy będziecie… żądnymi zdobycia jakiś sensacji. Innymi słowy reporterkami. Rzuciła im dwa gustowne kapelusiki dziennikarskie. Rouse: Rouse będzie obserwowała. Nagle ekran się skurczył pokazując baczne spojrzenie dziewczyny. Rouse: Czy nikt nie stracił mózgu przy spotkaniu z Ufo! Pamela: Mózg? A to chyba można oddać jeden i żyć z drugim. Georgia: A czy nie chodzi ci czasem o nerkę? Pamela: Nie chodzi mi o nerkowca! Nie przepadam za orzechami. Georgia: Ignorantka. Pamela: Randka? Sorki nie jestem lesbą.. kocham tylko Justinka! Wyciągnęła plakat Igo ucałowała. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Dobrze.. Stwierdzam ,że zapewne ona jest z przypadku głupiej mającej szczęście. Ahh to obraza inteligencji ludzkiej… '''Tori:'Dobrze.. macie więc przypisane role. Wiecie co robić. Ja włączam stoper i odliczam czas. Więc radzę się śpieszyć i szybko przebrnąć przez tor. A wam radzę powstrzymać przeciwnika jak najlepiej. Uniosła rękę z swoim ulubionym trąbikiem. '''Tori: Iiii zaczynamy!! Zatrąbiła i Silvi wybiegła z limuzyny. Ludzie z drużyny, przynajmniej większość starała się jej kibicować. Dziewczyna zamiast biec spokojnie szła. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Mam pewną zasadę. Ja nie biegam! '''Tori: Nuuda… za wolno idzie.. Marcus: No ruszcie się i ją zatrzymajcie. Ellen: Ja! Rzuciła się prosto na dziewczynę. Ellen: Ich Mochle dein autograf! Silvi: Wypchaj się.. jedyne co podpiszę to zgoda na przejęcie spadku lub czek z wygraną tutaj. Ellen: Du muss podpisać! Wyciągnęła bata i chciała ją zacząć okładać. Na nagle zdjęła boa z szyi i rzuciła na Niemkę. Ellen: 'Wo ist światło! '''Rufus: '''Ja ją powstrzymam! ''Rzucił się ale nie miała oporu żeby i jego kopnąć. Pisnął i padł na ziemię. 'Rufus: '''Dlaczego.. ''Zaczął chlipać na ziemi a dziewczyna szła dalej, aż doszła do fotografów. Nagle doszło do niespodziewanej przyjemnej sesji. '''Derek: '''Tutaj zdjęcie! Powinnaś się ustawić w lepszym świetle. '''Silvi: teraz czuję się jak w swoim żywiole! Georgia: '''Durne to zadanie. '''Derek: '''Stymulująco kreatywnie rozwijające. '''Silvi: Doceniam jak ktoś mnie podziwia. Derek: '''To naprawdę doceniane. '''Georgia: Skończymy to? Wolę żeby poszła wiesz do kogo. Derek: No cóż.. więc proszę. Przepuścili ją co nie spodobało się siedzącemu na widowni Marcusowi. Marcus: Nosz.. Georgia: Spokojnie. Teraz czas na wiesz kogo. Marcus: 'Hmmm.. ''Rozglądnął się i zobaczył, że zostały tam jeszcze Pamela i Rouse. '''Silvi: '''Idzie łatwiej niż sądziłam. '''Pamela: O my gosh! Prawdziwa gwiazda. Silvi: ''' Ohh naprawdę? W końcu ktoś to zauważył. '''Pamela: No skąd! Nie lubię robić przykrości i dlatego tak powiedziałam. Silvi: ' Odsuń się! ''Chciała ją odepchnąć ale ta się nie dała. '''Pamela: Jestem dziennikarką i przeprowadzę z tobą... zaraz.. plotki. Silvi: A nie wywiad? Pamela: Chcesz go ze mną prowadzić? Świetnie. Silvi: Widzę z natury idiotkę zrobili. Pamela: Tata mówił ,że jestem debilką ale się pocieszałam. No spójrz jaka jestem ładna! Silvi:'Ogarnij się i ... ''Zaczęły się we dwie szarpać. '''Pamela: NIEEE! DOPÓKI NIE ZROBIMY GODZINNEJ SESJI! Silvi: 'Uhh a co ja będę! ''Złapała za jej aparat i obie zaczęły się szarpać. '''Silvi: Oddaj to! Ta dostała nagle jakiegoś panicznego ataku wścieklicy i zaczęła wrzeszczeć na cały głos. Pamela: 'LESBIJSKI GWAŁCICIEL! '''Silvi: '''Co za idiotka.. '''Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''W każdym serialu jak kobieta zacznie się drzeć ,że ktoś ją zgwałci to przybiega boski męski chłopak. Justinku mam nadzieję ,że to oglądasz! ''Silvi jakoś sobie poradziła z dziewczyną. Ostatecznie zgodziła się zrobić jej godzinny wywiad. Po dwóch minutach od zadania pytania "O jakiego Justtina jej chodzi?" ta zaczęła jej coś opowiadać i niezauważyła jej odejścia.. '''Silvi: Marcusie, masz samych geniuszy w drużynie. Marcus: 'Ugh!! Rouse zatrzymaj ją jakoś! '''Rouse: '''Tak jest! ''Przekręciła kapelusz i się uśmiechnęła. 'Rouse: '''Do boju! Z kosmitami! ''Wyciągnęła coś co przypominało scyzoryk i rzuciła się na dziewczynę. 'Silvi: '''To jest profesjonalizm!? '''Rouse: '''Sprawdzę czyś nie ufoludek! ''Zaczęla się przybliżać do jej twarzy. 'Silvi: '''Odsuń się! '''Rouse: '''Nie zaboli! ''Przyłożyła jej czoło do jej i zaczęła kręcić. '''Rouse: Nie wyczuwam mózgu! Większość ludzi z widowni zaczęła się śmiać. '' '''Rouse: '''Na pewno ktoś ci zjadł! ''Wzięła ręką scyzoryk i wyciągnęła coś co przypominało plastikową rurkę. Rouse: 'Uratuję cię od tych pasożytów mózgu! '''Silvi: '''Wypad! ''Wykorzystując fakt, że osunęła rękę odepchnęła ją. Ta się nie poddawała i zaczęła ją gonić. '''Davis: Tera kurwa prawdziwy facet wkroczy do akcji. Zacząl biec w jej kierunku, żeby ją zatrzymać. Ale ta nagle się zatrzymała. Skapnęła się co chcą zrobić i odskoczyła. Rouse wpadła prosto na Davis'a. Rouse: '''Auć... uderzyłam o coś. '''Davis: Spierdalaj z mojego ciała! Szarpnął ją za włosy a ta wetknęła mu rurę w ucho. Rouse: Ciebie też trzeba uratować! Ciągle klniesz, wiec ciebie przeprogramowali! Zaczęła dmuchać, a ten poczuł okropny ból w wrzasnął uderzając ją. Davis: '''Wypad idiotko! '''Rouse: Ujawniłeś się! AAA! Zaczęła się z nim bić. Silvi spokojnie w końcu doszła do końca. Drużyna zaczęła jej wiwatować. Pedro: Chociaż doszła do końca! Vince: '''Wykazała się sprytem niczym elf. '''Yukiyo: '''Nieważne.. mogłaby powtórzyć kopanie ludzi. '''Tori: Hmm poszło nawet dobrze. Ukończyła z czasem. Spojrzała na stoper i wyczytała. Silvi: '''No ile! '''Tori: '''Dwadzieścia dwie minuty i kilka sekund. Dużo czasu straciłaś na szarpaninach no i powinnaś biec. '''Joqline: '''Ale teraz nasza kolej i każdy z nas chce dokopać Marcusowi! '''Noel: Dokładnie! Cassie: '''Ta.. Juhu... '''Marcus: Oj zobaczymy kiepscy frajerzy! Polegniecie! Nagle koło nich przebiegł Davis z wepchniętą rurką, która była żółta. Rouse: Zaczekaj! Już prawie odessałam mózg! Zaprogramuje cię na nowo! Tori: Taa... zrobimy pięć minut przerwy. Plac 130px 130px Ari: '''Ja jestem lepszą żoną! '''Nikita: '''Hah! On cię nie kocha. '''Ari: On jest z tobą z litości! Nikita: Ale przynajmniej ze mną ma chwilę spokoju! Ari: Pewnie! Trzymasz go teraz żeby ci nie uciekł. Rzeczywiście tak było. Pod rękę Nikita trzymała sobie John'a. Nikita: Hah! Spójrz na swojego! Ari również trzymała pod ręką Richarda. Richard: '''Mam przeogromną prośbę.. '''John: '''Ja też.. '''Richard: '''Dojdzie do jakiegoś konsensusu! Te negocjacje mi nie leżą! '''John: '''Dokładnie... '''Ari: Ari nie zapomni jak ten tutaj wyrzucił Richarda. Richard: To był wypadek! Nikita: '''Sabotaż! '''John: '''Ale on.. mówił prawdę.. '''Richard: Oglądałeś przecież materiały które ci wysłałem? John: Rzeczywiście przypominam sobie.. Ari: O nie! Wpadła w panikę. '' '''Richard:' No nie.. Wiedział co zaraz powie. Ari: Pokazywałeś mu swój naturalizm! Richard: 'Nie, Ari to nie tak! '''Ari: '''Dałeś mu cisateczko zamiast mnie? Pewnie to ona cię zmusiła. '''Nikita: '''Zmusiłam? Proszę cię! Potrafię myśleć w porównaniu do wieśniaczki z nędznej prowincji. '''Ari: '''Dość tego! ''Wypuściłą chłopaka i wyciągnęła swój grzebień, właściwie to była końcówka do grabi ale traktowała to jak grzebień. '''Ari: '''Zaraz ci wyczesam te głupie pomysły! '''Nikita: Ja ci zaraz naprawię parę klepek! Puściła chłopaka i z zaciśniętą pięścią się rzuciła na nią i odleciały nieco dalej. '' '''Richard:' W końcu.. można odetchnąć. Nagle do niego przysunął sie John. '' '''John: '''Wiesz, byłem trochę pochopny. Miałeś jednak rację. '''Richard:' Przecież byliśmy kumplami z sojuszu. John: 'Głupio mi teraz. Pedro by mnie zabił gdyby widział ,że kogoś przepraszam. '''Richard: '''Co było minęło. Ja i tak jestem w programie nie dla pieniędzy i nie przeszkadzało mi to. '''John: '''Więc sztama? ''Przystawił żółwika,żeby ten przybił. 'Richard: '''Pewnie. ''Uśmiechnął się i przybił mu. Pozostała jeszcza sprawa co zrobić z dziewczynami. '''John: '''Cóż.. rozdzielimy je? '''Richard: '''A panujesz nad Nikitą? '''John: '''Nie.. a ty nad Ari? '''Richard: No też nie.. John: 'Poczekajmy aż się zmęczą. '''Richard: '''To dobry pomysł. Powinny same dojść do porozumienia. ''Usiedli i się przypatrywali walce i dobrze wiedzieli oboje, że to co powiedział biznesmen to nieprawda. Czerwone przejście 130px 130px '''Tori: '''Witajcie po przerwie pięciominutowej, ponownie w Nowych na Planie! Przed chwilą Silvi ukończyła tor przeszkód i ogarnęliśmy jakoś pozostałych. '''Davis: Ogarnęliście! Jak ja teraz wyglądam! Miał owinięte całe ucho. '' '''Rufus:' Przynajmniej nie wyglądasz jak pirat. Miał przepaskę ze względu na obolałe oko. Ellen: '''Dobrze, że ich wisst pierwszą pomoc! '''Tori: Jesteś prawdziwym skarbem. No ale nie marnując czasu czas na przydział ról. Oczywiście teraz gwiazdą z drużyny Stażystów jest Marcus. Georgia: To przecież było od początki wiadome. Tori: Czy na pewno? Wskazała na Pamelę która ciągle burkała pod nosem, nie wiedząc kto jest gwiazdą. '' '''Georgia:' Eh.. przekonałaś mnie. Tori: '''Więc drużyno Aktorów. Yukiyo będzie ochroniarzem. '''Yukiyo: '''Nieważne.. '''Tori: '''Cassie i Joqline będą fankami. '''Cassie: '''Tak! Będę fanką Marcusa... znaczy gwiazdy. ''Wszyscy się zdziwili, nawet sam Marcus. '' '''Tori: '''Dobra... Dziennikarzami będą Vince oraz Pedro. Rzuciła obojgu kapelusiki. '''Vince: Prowadzenie wywiadów było jendym z moich niespełnionych marzeń. Pedro: Fajnie.. uważaj na wkurzone dziewczyny kopiące w kroku. Boli jak podczas jednej akcji... Vince: 'A cóż to była za akcja! '''Pedro: '''Mam zakaz mówienia o tym, przynajmniej prawnik tak mówi. ''Zaczął się chichotać pod nosem. '''Vince: Cóż, mam gobatą wyobrażnię i ciekawe cóż takiego skrywasz w główce, że nie chcesz się podzielić. Tori: '''Nieważne. Fotografami jak wypadło będzie Lorenzo oraz ... Kto jeszcze właściwie został? '''Noel: '''Dzięki.... '''Tori: AA! I on! Nudel! Noel: '''NOEL! '''Tori: Nie unoś się bo żyłka pęknie. Rzuciła obojgu aparaciki. Lorenzo: '''Moja ohra będzie się prezentowała pięknie pot tym blaskiem! '''Noel: '''Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć o czym mówisz.. '''Lorenzo: '''No o tym o czym wiem najlepiej. Głupiutki. '''Tori: Dobrze, role rozdane więc ustawcie się na swoje miejsca. Marcus wsiadł do limuzyny, pozostali się ustawili zgodnie z rolami jakie otrzymali. Tori: Dobrze, więc pamiętajcie. Musicie go powstrzymać na dłużej niż zrobiła to Silvi, a ty Marcus musisz być szybszy. Zrozumiałe? Wszyscy pokiwali ,że załapali. Tori: No to! Uniosła rękę i zatrąbiła. Tori: Zaczynaj! Marcus niczym strzała wybiegł z limuzyny. Na drodze stała mu pierwsza przeszkoda. Marcus: '''No więc fanki tak? '''Joqline: Oczywiście! Powiedziała z wykrzywionym wyrazem twarzy. Cassie: 'No pewnie ty mój misiu! ''Rzuciła się na niego i przytuliła. Jemu zrobiło się dziwnie niedobrze. '''Joqline: Co wyrabiasz! Cassie: 'No on przecież bardzo lubi dziewczyny i jak się do niego kleją. ''Ta załapała aluzję i przełknęła ślinę. '''Joqline: Oui! Ja taka bardzo ciebie też uwielbiam! Rzuciła się na niego. On czuł, że uginają mu się nogi. Marcus: 'Ugh.. '''Pamela: '''Ej! Dlaczego jemu zebrało się na ćwiczenie jogi? '''Rufus: '''On ma inną przypadłość ciekawą. '''Cassie: '''Dałbyś mi autograf? ''Zbliżyły się do jego twarzy. '''Joqline: A ja bym poprosiła, żebyś mnie dotknął z własnej wli. Cassie: 'A ja poproszę o namiętny pocałunek! ''Były blisko jego ust, a ten nie wytrzymał i zwymiotował prosto na obie. One z przerażenia odskoczyły, a ten pochylił się i zwymiotował. 'Marcus: '''Cholerne… ''Odetchnął i zaczął biec dalej. 'Marcus: '''Nie powinno być gorzej… ''Truchtał dalej, aż natrafił na Pedra i Vince’a. 'Marcus: '''No teraz z górki. ''Rzucił się do biegu, żeby ich ominąć, ale Pedro go zatrzymał. '''Pedro: '''Jak się mówi w tej branży, mam cię! '''Marcus: '''Czy ze względu na znajomość odpuścisz mi? '''Pedro: Znajomość? Po tym jak mnie się pozbyłeś? Uśmiechnął się wrednie. Pedro: Nie pozwolę ci zbiec dalej, aż do przegranej! Vince: Oh cóż za piękne rymowanie. Widzę, że dorównać mi chcesz wielmożny panie. Pedro: Uhh.. Marcus: 'Toż was dobrali. '''Pedro: '''Cicho! Jesteś w moim.. ''Nagle zasadził mu z główki i padł na ziemię. 'Marcus: '''Na przyszłość, nie właż mi w drogę. ''Zaczął iść, ale nagle padł. Pedro chwycił go za nogę. '''Pedro: Wyrwę z ciebie ten wywiad i ci przeszkodzę! Marcus: 'Wcale nie. Jesteś za kiepski. '''Pedro: '''Ja nie przegrywam, ja wygrywam! Ja muszę! ''Zaczęli się szarpać, Vince jako że był pacyfistą uniknął walki. Ostatecznie Marcus zdołał zbiec tej dwójce. 'Vince: 'Śpieszyło mu się, więc może trzeba było pozostawić sprawy innym. '''Pedro: jeśli przegramy… wykopię cię! Vince: 'Cóż.. niniejszym przyjmę wyzwanie. ''Marcus biegł dalej, aż natrafił na Lorenza oraz Noela. Lorenzo był zajęty pstrykaniem zdjęć samemu sobie. '''Noel: '''Wystarczy już może? '''Lorenzo: NIE! Aparat mnie kocha. Pstryknął sobie kolejne zdjęcie. Noel: Zaraz przybędzie Marcus. Skulił się ze strachu. Noel: A ja siego panicznie boję… Lorenzo: Ojj jak miło! Ściskasz mnie za moje baczki. Odskoczył od niego. Noel: '''Wcale nie! '''Lorenzo: '''Taka jest siła prawdziwego męskiego różowego mężczyzny! '''Noel: To było prze.. Nagle poczuł dziwny ból w szyi i padł. Noel: Yay.. Padł na ziemię, a Marcus się uśmiechnął. Lorenzo cały zrobił się blady. Lorenzo: Chcesz opaskę? Ochrowa! Marcus: Chcę patrzeć jak przegrywacie, więc wynoś się! Wystraszony uciekł z miejsca. Marcus: To za łatwe. Pewny siebie szedł dalej aż dotarł do ostatniej przeszkody. Strażnika Yukiyo. Yukiyo: Już prawie.. Wpatrywała się jak zahipnotyzowana w swój telefon. Marcus: Ludzie nowi nawet się starać nie potrafią. Pewny siebie podszedł i wyrwał jej telefon z ręki. Marcus: Słyszysz! Ja wygram i masz patrzeć jak przegrywasz. Ręce zaczęły jej drżeć i zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie mrocznie. Yukiyo: '''Oddaj to… '''Marcus: Żartujesz? Mam ci to oddać? Hahaha! Yukiyo: Haha… haha.. HAHAHHAHAHA! Przybrała pozycję bojową i wyciągnęła z kieszeni nożyczki. Yukiyo: Jeśli mi tego nie oddasz zatrzymają ci się funkcje biologiczne. Pamela: To my jesteśmy w szkole!? Marcus: Hah.. w końcu… dajesz! W napadzie szału rzuciła się na niego z tymi nożyczkami i nagle kamera uniosła się do góry i rozległ się krzyk chłopaka. Pamela: Oo.. fajna lekcja.. Z nadmiaru wrażeń przy przyglądaniu się tej masakrze padła. Pedro: A ja marudziłem na kopa… Silvi: '''Ona idealnie nadaje się na ochroniarza dla mnie! '''Tori: Tak czy inaczej… czas na ogłoszenie czasu! Tylko dwanaście minut! Silvi: Że co.. Georgia: Wygraliśmy! Rufus: Jesteśmy najlepsi! Skorzystał z okazji i zabrał jej coś z kieszeni. Załamała ręce i na niej skupiły się wrogie spojrzenia drużyny. Tori: Ale nie martwcie się. To zadanie nie było punktowane. Nagle we wszystkich trafił piorun. Tori: Dobrze, wracamy na miejsce! Georgia: To oznacza, że… Tori: No przecież tylko dwóch zawodników nie będzie walczyło. Wam też musiałam znaleźć zajęcie. Rufus: 'A nie pomyślałaś może, żeby ich nie wiem! Dorzucić do zadania! '''Tori: '''Jeszcze czego. ''Zaczęła iść w kierunku placu. Pozostali jakoś otrząśnięciu musieli również pójść. '''Cassie: Pachnę okropnie.. Joqline: Ale zobacz na nich.. Pedro i Noel w kiepskim stanie szli razem. Co było dziwne. Noel: Jak mnie wszystko boli.. Pedro: Cicho! Masz mnie nieść. Vince: 'Cóż… było przynajmniej ciekawie. Plac 130px 130px ''Po krótkim marszu zawodnicy jak i prowadząca doszli prosto na plac. Zastali tam niecodzienny widok. '''Tori: Co siewam stało!? Ari i Nikita posiniaczone ,zadrapane i spuchnięte leżały na ziemi. Ari: '''Ona się myli.. moje małżeństwo jest cudowne. '''Nikita: Kłamie! To my jesteśmy prawdziwą parą, która dojdzie do finału. Ari: Pokonałam cię. Nikita: Wcale nie! Ari: Leżysz na ziemi! Nikita: '''Ty też! '''Ari: Spadłaś wcześniej! Kiedy chmurka była jeszcze nad nami. A ja wtedy kiedy.. Chciała wstać, ale zabolała ją twarz i się chwyciła. Ari: '''Boli.. Chcę ciasteczko na uspokojenie. '''Tori: No dobrze…. To gdzie panowie? Ari: Zniknęli.. pewnie Richuś poszedł mi zrobić kolację. Nikita: Zerwie z tobą przy najbliższej okazji. Tori: Ehh.. Nagle w oddali pojawili się panowie, którzy postanowili odwiedzić stołówkę i zabrali jedzenie. Tori: No proszę.. Spojrzała na nich gniewnie. Richard: '''Już wróciliście? '''John: O.. Pedro.. coś kiepsko wyglądasz.. Pedro: Ani słówka! Tori: Więc… chyba dogrywki nie będę mogła przeprowadzić.. one przecież padnięte są. Derek: '''To tylko sugestia ,więc tamto wyzwanie może uznać za to właściwe. '''Tori: Hmm.. Silvi: Wy… za dużo myślicie! Tori: Podoba mi się! Więc Hałaśliwi Stażyści wygrywają pierwsze drużynowe wyzwanie! Cała drużyna wpadła w radość. Tori: A wam za karę, całej czwórce dopiszę dodatkowy głos na eliminacjach! Richard: '''Ale.. '''Tori: Cicho! Wy teraz będziecie mieli dopisani, a wy przy najbliższej kiedy przegracie! To wszystko i z Aktorami spotykam się na eliminacjach! Koniec! Oburzona poszli do swojej przyczepy. Zawodnicy również się rozeszli. Panowała niezwykle gęsta atmosfera. Przyczepa Aktorów 130px Póżnym wieczorem. cała drużyna zebrana siedziała i czekałą na Tori. Miała ponoć osobiście po nich przyjść i zaprowadzić na eliminację. Silvi: Nah...jak mogłam przegrać! Cassie: '''Mogłaś się pośpieszyć a nie! '''Silvi: '''Pewnie, bo to moja wina! Miało być drugie zadanie a ta co łukła się! '''Nikita: Posłuchaj, nie twój zakichany interes! Pedro: Wogóle co to był a kopniak! Silvi: Normalny? Każdy ma prawo mieć własne zdanie... Joqline: Dobrze.. może wszyscy odetchniemy? Vince: Czuję się zawiedzony... Yukiyo: Przegraliśmy.. Ale stukłam kogoś. To było przyjemne... choc wolałabym, żeby mi ktos sprawił ból. Silvi: '''A głosujcie jak chcecie! Ale nie bez powodu was też ukarała... Parszywcy którzy nie stawili się nawet na zadanie. '''Nikita: Oj przeliczysz się. Nagle dwi do domku sie otworzyły. Bucky: Zawodnicy! Czas na eliminację. Nikita: Nareszcie.. Wszyscy sie zebrali i pokierowali prosto za Bucky'm. Ceremonia 130px Zawodnicy zostali przyprowadzeni do dużej auli kinowej gdzie zajęli miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie. Georgia: Pierwszy raz miło jest siąść. Tamte ławki były okropne. Noel: 'Szczególnie jak drzazgi się wbijały. '''Silvi: '''Ta.. świetnie.. ''Nagle scena się rozbłysła. Na niej pojawiła sie Tori, która stanęła przy mównicy. '''Tori: Witam szanownych przegranych na pierwszej eliminacji. Jakoś nikt nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Tori: Cóż za entuzjazm. Więc.. najpierw zertknijcie pod siedzenia. Wszyscy sie zdziwli, ale zrobili co mówiła. Pod siedzeniami każdy znalazł palmtopa. Vince: '''To dla nas? Jak miło. '''John: '''Chociaż jakaś przyjemność. '''Tori: Odwaliło wam? Na tych palmtopach zagłosujecie na daną osobę. Rzeczywiście, na nich przewijała się lista zawodnikó z ich drużyny. Tori: Wciskacie na oddaj głos przy danym portrecie. Następnie nasza maszyna zbiera dane i drukuje kopertę a ja obwieszczam bezpieczne osoby. Cassie: '''Pomysłowe, ale i tak naciągane. '''Tori: Tak czy siak.. zacznijcie głosować! Każdy się wiercił i starał ,żeby nikt inny nie widział głosów. Po minutce wszyscy oddali głosy, a maszyna wypluła kopertę. '' '''Tori:' Dziękuję! Bucky! Pstryknęła, a ten przyniósł jej kopertę oraz tacę z dziewięcioma paczkami popcornu. Tori: '''Więc bezpieczne osoby dostają tą paczkę popcornu. Oczywiście ten kto nie dostanie odjedzie naszą limuzyną frajerów. '''Yukiyo: Chcę być zagrożona.. Vince: Yy.. Joqline: Obym nie odpadła ponownie pierwsza. Skrzyżowała palce licząc na szczęście. Tori: 'Bezpieczne osoby to Cassie, Joqline oraz Lorenzo. '''Lorenzo: 'Łiii! '''Joqline: Tak! Całą trojka chwyciła swój popcorn. '' '''Tori:' Kolejna bezpieczna trójka to... John, Pedro oraz Vince! Vince: Ta niewiedza wykańcza. Każdy z panów złapał swoją paczkę. '' '''Tori:' Zostały nam cztery osoby. I z tej czwórki bezpieczny jest również Noel! Odetchnął z ulgą i złapał swoją paczkę. '' '''Tori:' Więc została nam Silvi , Yukiyo oraz Nikita. Jedna z tych pań odpadnie! Silvi: Że jeszcze zagrożona jestem!!!! Tori: '''Widać tak musiało być.. '''Yukiyo: Może odpadnę.. czuję się wesoła! T'ori:' Nie odpadasz, bo zostejesz! Rzuciła jej paczkę, a ona zrobiłą sie smutna. Yukiyo: '''Dlaczego.. '''Tori: No więc... panie. Jedna z was wróci do domu i tą osobą jest... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... Nikita! Silvi cudem jesteś bezpieczna. Silvi: No.. Nikita: 'Zaraz!!! JAK! '''Tori: '''Kara i głos wiecej był decydujący, gdyby nie to doszłoby do dogrywki a ta no cóż.. ''Wskazała jej prrzejście prowadzącej do limuzyny. '''Tori: Żegnamy ciebie! Nikita: John.. ja przepraszam! Jak ja mogłam tak się zawieść! NO JAK! John: Będę tęsknił.. Pobiegł i przytulił ją. Nikita: Ważne, że mam czyste sumienie. Pokonaj ich wszyskich i wygraj! John: Obiecuję. Tori: To cudowne.. ale koniec romansideł... do limuzyny. Dziewczyna dała mu buziaka na pożegnanie i wsiadła do limuzyny, po czym odjechała w siną dal. Tori: Więc pierwszą osobą była Nikita. No cóż.. może to szczeście, a może to pech. Albo zapewne sie powkurzali, że przez nią też przegrali i moja kara. No ale gra jest niubłagalna. Nasza pewna siebie twarda jak głas dziewczyna z wolą walki musi ugasić ten żar. Zawodnicy zaprzyjażnili się i sprawili, że niektórzy tracą swoje tytuły. Marcus był straszny? To co można powiedzieć o Yukiyo.. Cassie się odmieniło i chce być obrażana? Czy to nei działka Noela była? No i co ja wymyślę, jakie zadania spotkają ich w kolejnym odcinku? Koniecznie wytrzymajcie do następnego odcinka Planu Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki